qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Languages of the Spherefoses
Languages of the Spherefoses Earth Languages British Isles Dialects -English -Celtic -Cornwall Gaelic -Welsh Gaelic -Scots Gaelic -Irish Gaelic -Manx Gaelic (Isle of Man) Chinese Dialects within China -Amoy -Hakka -Hunana -Mandarin -Cantonese -Suzhou -Wu Ilocano (From Filipino) Bengali (from Indian) Mongolian Korea Vietnamese Thai Arabic Atlantean Egyptian (Nubian Ancient Egypt) Greek Latin Japanese German Norse Russian Quelia (German-Russian) Dragon languages Ddraji (Drixill, Crym, Lloscrum, ZyDuth, Haguss) Tharnjg: Also known as the common Draconic language Moui: Mysticism Dragon use this language Drii: This is a mix of several Dragon languages and Human and Elven races mixed in. K’vos: Dracoverse Language, Common Dragon tongue K’vosxuy: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in math and science and alchemy. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’vosrucc: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in Combat and War. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’vosthy: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in magic and arcane and mystic. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’vosu: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in Planar and Dimensions. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’voshuwu: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in chi and yin and yang. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’vosbo: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in mind and psychic. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’vosfijity: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in necromancy and evil. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words K’vosgihisy: Dracoverse Language, Dragon tongue used in holy and good. Note: uses the base form of the language, but adds in words Mage Languages Arcanis Prime: This is a language that mages will learn. Spells as translate have no effect of this language. You must know learn or not be able to understand it. Aranium Empire Kingdom Tongue: The Empire of Arcanium’s language is called Aranium Empire Kingdom Tongue. Demon/Devil/Undead languages Hell Speak: A Devil Language, used as a basic form. Nazerius: Known as the Language of the Damned. A Language for Demons, devil, undead, dark races, shadow beings and spirits of the damned. Also this is a name these being call themselves. Tongue of the Damned: Devils and the Undead speak. A kind of common language for demons, devils and other damned beings. Imp Trade: A basic form of Tongue of the Damned and the Imp language Xl’jaff: Lower Devil’s use this language, if they don’t use Tongue of the Damned. Xl’Haqh: Greater level Devil’s use this language, if they don’t use Tongue of the Damned. Xl’Baal: Devil Lord’s use this language, if they don’t use Tongue of the Damned. Oqz: One of the Demons of Chaos language, if they don’t use Tongue of the Damned. Spizmos: Demon language Spiz’Aser’Goth: High, powerful or old Demon tongue. Kllylolralen: Also known as the Vampire speak. Dis City-speech: Hell City. Angels Language Divine Speak: This is the basic language that Angels and other holy or god/energy-like beings use. Fey-folk Language Bafutaku: This is the one Languages of the Dwarfs Qutazaran: This is the one Languages of the Dwarfs High Ones: This is an old language of High Fey. Gonis: This is a mix of goblin and Fey Folk. Nisfa: This is the Language Fey Folk. Zxypo: This is the Language of the Dark Elves of Children of the Night. Lyka: This is the Language of the Dark Elves of Death cult. Jukalynn: This is the Language of the Centaur. It uses some of the words of Gonis. Jakoolynn: This is the Language of the Centaur of the Gaia’s forest. LxNisDa: A magical language that the Dryad’s and High Fey use Giant-folk Languages Opthus: This is the language of Cyclops Kpthia: This is the language of Jotun Gwptho: This is the language of Forest Giant Minotaur Languages Mazespeak: The Minotaur’s use a basic language to speak about day to day life. Latmizzathos: This language of the Minotaur uses some of the words for the giant’s languages and Mazespeak. Sphinx Kypt: A fast short language used by the sphinx to speed up their speech and writing (Think of it like short hand, but for speaking) Heopiighe: Common use of language used by the Sphinx. Tharnpiighe: A mix of Common Sphinx and Common Dragon (Tharnjg). Trade languages Dimensional Trader Speak: This uses any mix of words from any language Planar Chant: The older form of Dimensional Trade Speak Pig-Planar: (Started as a joke language in the Realms) It is a mix of Pig-Latin and Planar Chant The Kingdom of Fann Fann’kaish Huff (The Kingdom of Fann) This is the main language of the beings of the Kingdom of Fann Aggui Huff (The Kingdom of Fann) In the Low Realms of the Kingdom Sai Huff (The Kingdom of Fann) Some of the beings from City of Taus Titans of Oroaki Zki (Titans of Oroaki) Main language United Realities of Free Beings of Gith Ki'Ki'p (United Realities of Free Beings of Gith) Main language Category:RPG